


Divine Tea

by iceprinceholmes, Yesh



Series: Divine Series [5]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Because of Reasons, Breastfeeding, Euredian is little shit, Euredian's L O G I C, F/M, I'm making a tag for that, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Milk, Milking, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Royal Milk Tea, Tea, Vaginal Sex, for the sake of 300 ffs, misuse of 18th century dress, reason is milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: An afternoon tea that turned heated because -- reasons
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Divine Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The dress that Yerenica is wearing is based on [18th century dress](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81LcLEOdTxL.jpg), where the bodice can be taken off separately from the rest of the dress.

Euredian is finally able to take some time off from his busy schedule and joins his wife to have their afternoon tea. They used to do this everyday, but lately he has been busy and Yerenica has been taking more and more of her Empress, saintess' duties and taking care of their first newborn.

Euredian is listening and watching his wife talking animatedly about the work she has done and also her last meeting with Countess Iven. Her hand that is holding her own cup of tea moves with excitement.

"...and then we head out to the orphan--Ack!"

Euredian tensed up when he watches Yerenica spills her tea all over the front of her dress. The white material is clearly stained now and some of it even reaches up to her collarbone. It was a good thing that it's not too hot so as to burn her milky skin.

"You are very clumsy indeed." Euredian sighs as he pulls out his handkerchief, "take this..."

However, Yerenica ignores him and the handkerchief, instead she fusses with her dress and starts taking off some pins around the bodice area of her dress.

"W-What are you doing?" Euredian asks in alarm, He sends everyone out when he notices the empress starting to remove the flap in her elaborate dress.

"It is easier to clean it like this" Yerenica answers matter-of-factly, not noticing the red-violet eyes piercing in her front as she is slowly taking off the white fabric off of her completely. He know she didn’t meant it but the way she removes her clothes was so erotic that he can’t help but feel the rushed of blood in his lower abdomen.

"Awww...Just as expected" The pink haired whines looking down her cleavage soaked with tea, 

she notices that her chemise underneath has also become wet. She is still unaware of the evil thoughts lurking inside the man in front.

The light material has turned sheer and clings to her body. It earns a muffled groan from Euredian. The empress’ delectable breasts, his cock was tenting his trousers. He remembers how he loves her boobs bounce excitedly when she rides him atop or the time he feels the softness between his hard dick and her mouth open-wide receiving his seeds.

Euredian gulps loudly while he ogles on her wife bosom. He can't even will himself to look the other way. He tries not to pollute his thoughts but the way she looked just now, is like an invitation. An invitation to fulfill her wanton desires.

"Ah! Thank you, dear" Yerenica snatches the handkerchief from Euredian's hand that still hanging toward her. 

However, before her hand returns back to clean herself. Euredian snapped from his trance and quickly grabs her wrist, stopping her from doing anything further.

"Eru? What's wrong?"

Euredian gets up from his seat and approaches the petite Empress, his gaze fixed on her plump breast.

"Eru?" Yerenica looks up and notices the predatory gaze that is fixed on her.

"Stay still."

"W-What?"

Euredian separated her legs and settled himself kneeling in front of her seat. It's just the right height for him to fondle and do nasty things that he bet she can’t even imagine.

He wets his lower lips first before bending down to lick clean her neck from the sticky tea. He sucks hard on the pulse that hammering hard on her creamy neck. Euredian trails light wet kisses down to her collarbone. He makes sure that he will leave marks on her open neck that even her dress won’t able to hide. 

He looks up to her and sees her flushed red and whimpering.  _ Oh how fast you got turned on just from this little stimulation.  _ He inwardly snickers. She keeps on moving her hips against the chair, her hands on his head guiding to her bosom, trying to keep him still on her. 

Euredian is a good husband who listens to his wife’s request. He kisses her deep cleavage, and continues to place light kisses above her wet chemise. It is enough to make her whimper and he can feel her hands pulling his hair hard when he is near her nipple, but he got things under control. He is still game for some light teasing. He puts his mouth in her right nipple, not doing anything, just staying there warming her already hard nipple.

“E-Eru….P-Please.”

He removes his mouth from the nipple and listens to her begging.

“What?”

“P-Please…”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Suck... it... please”

“What am I sucking? If you don’t say it properly, how will I know?”

“Suck my breast please…”

“Thy wish is my command, Empress”

Euredian sucked the waiting nipple just enough to arouse and stimulate her. He knows she likes it hard and he still wanted to taunt Yerenica to beg. He torments her breast with light kisses. Yerenica whimpers in delight but it's not enough. It was never enough.

“E-Eru….”

“Mmmm…”

_ Plop.  _ He removes his face and mouth from her breast and looks into her flushed face. His attention is solely on her. Yerenica knows he just wanted to see her beg, it is old song between the two after all. Her breast tender and her nipples arouse from his wicked mouth. She doesn't want to give in but she is weak when his handsome face is looking at her like that, all predatory. She is just glad that they are in one of the receiving rooms and alone.

“Suck it please.”

“Where?”

“Suck my breast harder please.”

“Louder.”

“SUCK MY BREAST HARDER!!”

Euredian triumphantly smiles. He uses his teeth to remove the chemise down her breast. He licks up the lactating nipple that’s not only wet from the tea and saliva. He shows her tongue out and licks the hard tit, flipping it while looking in her eyes.

“AHN!...AH!...AH!”

Once he leans down in her bosom and his mouth ready to suck her harder, Yerenica pushes her chest forward and grips his hair hard. The moment he sucks on her, the milk squirts right into his mouth. The taste was so enticing that he can’t help but suck it more. Her moans are getting louder fueling his desires. 

His other hand was busy touching her other breast, he pushed it upwards and let its weight fall in his hands. He bounced and let it jingle for a few more times before he eventually proceeded to flick her tits. When he pinched the nipple he saw it spray milk in his clothes.

_ Goddamn it.  _ Euredian doesn't know where he got his patience not to pounce on his wife. _ This is so erotic. _ He watched Yerenica bit her lips, trying not to scream. He knows their attendants are waiting outside the door waiting for further instructions and able to hear what they are doing. He doesn’t care, all he knows is that right now Yerenica needs to be relieved.

Yerenica knows the moment she had her first night with Euredian she can never be the same. She looks down to see her husband enjoying drinking milk straight to her breast like their son was. However, Euredian makes sure that every suck is followed with his tongue stimulating her now sensitive nipple. The sight of him drinking from her and fondling her other breast trigger her to the brink of orgasm. 

After having their first child, Yerenica’s body has become more sensitive than before. It is the hormone but also because her body needs divinity that the moment Euredian touches her, she just sucks everything that it becomes overwhelming. Her husband knows this and loves to take advantage of the whole thing.

Euredian moans around her right nipple before he moves to the other pair, leaving her aching. He kneads the right breast while his other hand towards her drawers, pulling her panty to the sides and strokes her just right on her clit and labia.

“AAHHH!”

Euredian watches her dazed from the aftermath of a sudden orgasm. He looks into her eyes and licks his fingers which is slick from her release. The bowl of whip cream from the side catches his attention. He dips his fingers into the bowl and spreads it on her nipples. Yerenica gasp from the cold but she feels more hot and bothered when she catches up with his husband’s plan.

“E-eru...W-wait…”

“What? I’m just enjoying my tea time with my wife.”

Yerenica blushes as she hears it and watches Eurudian licks his lips at the sightly delectable meal in front of him. He licks the whip cream away and continues sucking her breast clean. It was already covered with marks so he added a few more. Euredian was fair. He made sure the other one gets the same treatment.

He is also particular with details. He gives the nipples full attention with his tongue and suction while kneading her breast to release the ache because she is full with milk. His ears are filled with Yerenica’s moans and whimpers. He knows that he is only making things messier but the sound and scent that is emitting from his wife are just too hard to refuse.

The sex scent is enough warning for him to give attention to her lovely hole. He raised her legs apart, put them on either side of the arms chair. He completely ripped her panties and put it in his breast pocket, a safe keeping. He puts some cream in her nub and continues with his assault.

“AH!...AH!...AH!”

The sound of Yerenica moaning wantonly, all loudly that it alsmost echoes in the room, is just encouragement for Euredian to continue. Even with the cream now gone, Euredian licks and sucks on her clit. He lets his divinity flow toward that part of her body, giving stimulation as he groans around the sensitive bud for extra vibration.

“E-eru….S-shit...I-Im..”

Euredian isn’t planning to touch her very wet hole. No, he plans to have her coming just from him sucking her clit alone, nothing else. He bites gently around the hard nub before continue his strong suction, moaning at the taste that is very Yerenica.

“COOOOMING!!”

Yerenica screams in orgasm for the second time. Her body all tensed up, arches against the back of the chair as she squirts her second orgasm, covering Euredian’s chin and parts of his neck with her wetness.

_ I’m tired. _

Yerenica has her head tilts back, panting as she is coming down from her second orgasm. Euredian looks up and notices the way her breasts are moving heavily because of her breathing. The sight of them, still full of milk, just entrance him once again.

Yerenica notices the loss of warmth from her body. She looks forward and sees her husband grabs an empty cup, hers, then moves back toward her. After her orgasm, it is a bit hard for her to quickly grasp what is happening the next thing she knows is that Euredian starts milking her tender breast.

Yerenica moans as she watches the then empty cup slowly filled with  _ her _ milk. It is so obscene that she can’t help but get carried away. While he is busy tending to her chest she cups the raging hard-on that starts to bore holes in his trousers

Euredian grunts when he feels her dainty fingers rubbing him through his trousers. He tries not to buck his hand toward her palm as he continues to milk her breast. His reaction is so funny that Yerenica continues to touch him. She unbuttons him, releases his hard cock and massages it tenderly. She follows the movement of his milking, she lets out moan every time he pinches her nipple and when that happens she rubs her thumb along his slit, his pre-cum around his cockhead.

Euredian can no longer concentrate when Yerenica starts stroking his shaft slowly. It doesn’t help that she is leaning her head against his hip, so every moan and hot breath can be felt on his raging erection. He stops what he was doing, puts the cup that was filled with her milk back on the table, and moves his hand to the back of her head.

“Fuck!”

Just as much as Euredian enjoys teasing her, Yerenica loves it when she is able to make him putty just from her hand. She turns her head, presses her face to his hip bone, still covered by his trousers, as her hand continues stroking him. She tightens her hold as she approaches his head then has her thumb rubs along his slit, pressing gently. 

Euredian stops her hands before he cum from a mere handjob. If he going to reach his orgasm there is only one way. He is not wasting his seed. And so he positions himself against her entrance, he has his hands keeping her legs spreads as he thrusts her womanhood without hesitation.

Yerenica moans out loud, back arches as her inside clenches and sucks around his cock. Euredian doesn’t wait a moment longer and starts thrusting with urgency and shameless abandon. He doesn’t care if their moans can be heard outside. All he knows is that he needs release and so does Yerenica. She looks so scandalous, her breasts are out of the chemise, only the side trimming of the upper body gives a sense that she was wearing something, her cheeks all flushed and the expression she is showing is utterly wanton that it makes him harder, if that’s even possible. He can’t help but fuck her harder and deeper. He releases his self-restraints and gives in to her primal instincts.

“OH!...E-Eru!...Oh!...Mmmh..”

“F-Fuck!...FUck!...FUCK!”

He squeezed her breast and used the liquid to make his hands wetter before he played with his clit. His other hand was busy mauling her chest, he not only saw the marks he left but his hands imprinted from clasping too hard spraying milk all over.

They are so lost in the throes of passion that even if a bomb were dropped they wouldn’t notice. He feels his near, so he up his pace and slams to her deeper probing her womb, he kisses her deeply silencing her screams. She convulsed in so much pleasure, her inner walls gripping him hard as he buried himself in her inmost center. And there he implanted his seeds, hoping for a girl who will look like her mother.

“UGH!”

“HEUK!”

After catching their breath, Euredian neated himself and helps Yerenica fixing her dress. At least now the bodice that was wet from tea earlier is already dry. Although, the same thing can’t be said toward her  _ still _ wet chemise. Yerenica grumbles, but Euredian just gives her small kisses on her lips.

“Mean.”

Euredian chuckles seeing her pout and trying very hard not to just claim those red lips again. He takes a deep breath, count to ten, before he pulls back and lets her recovers from their lascivious interaction. And as if nothing happened, he moves back to his seat, nonchalantly drinks the milk he obtained from her breast.

“Taste good.”

“W-Wha--...”

Euredian smiles and chuckles at his private joke while looking at his Empress mouth agape and flushed-face from their fooling around. He shows the Empress her ripped panty he keeps in his pocket and uses it to wipe his mouth clean. Yerenica just watched his husband dumbfounded.

_ This man is just crazy _ .

  
  
  


Few minutes later they emerge from the room still looking a bit flushed, especially on Yerenica part, none of the maids, the guards, or even Felix make a comment about it. For the rest of the day, the Emperor looks very much satisfied that even the nobles can guess what had happened earlier that day.

“Felix, arrange an hour of afternoon tea with the Empress from now on. Make sure we are not to be disturbed.”

"Yes, Your Majesty. Shall I adjust your schedule?" 

Felix looks astonishingly to the Emperor knowing too well the reason behind.

"And what about the appointments we can not cancel?"

"Just move the engagement and if they ask why tell them I can't miss tea time because the Empress makes a  _ delicious _ milk tea."

Euredian smiles mysteriously and Felix just looks dumbfoundedly, almost chokes on air when he finally realizes what the silver-haired meant.


End file.
